


Some old days

by Sefoooory



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefoooory/pseuds/Sefoooory





	Some old days

在另一个世界待得久了，Mark也逐渐找到了一点儿规律。例如，并非现实中发生过的每一件事，全会原模原样地，在这个世界中发生。  
这也是为什么，在Mark与Wardo去听比尔·盖茨的讲座之前，他们就碰见了Christy与Alice，然后一起，再一次地，挤在了两间昏暗的厕所中。  
酒吧隔间里灯光灰黄，更深处，还掺杂着一抹幽微的绿色。Alice蹲下身，轻笑撤开了Mark的皮带，褪去裤子，继而抬起下巴看向对方。然而，出乎她的预料，Mark却并没什么反应，他只是紧闭双眼，不说一句话。  
太可惜了，Alice有些遗憾地想，她第一眼见到Mark时，就觉得，对方那双冰蓝色的眼睛，简直无比漂亮。

Mark把手捅在连帽衫中，闭着眼，耳边除了自己的呼吸，就是隔壁的声音。  
他万没想到，Wardo与自己，会再次碰见这两个女孩儿。许多相同的对话，像不曾改变过，然而，此时的Mark却早非当年，他无需凭借Facebook获取关注，而且，更不在意得到仰慕了。  
他只想要Wardo，此时此刻，Mark站在这个世界，唯一的情欲之火、爱慕之光，所渴求的，就是Wardo。  
可Wardo并不看向他，和旧日一样，他看上的是Christy，Wardo主导了整场对话，忽略掉Mark反常的沉寂。而在他与Christy走向隔间时，Mark跟在他们身后，目光似锥，似钉，心中燃烧火焰，几欲绝望，无可奈何。  
在沉默之间，Alice用唇舌包裹住了Mark，舌尖戏谑挑逗，满含情色，而理所当然地，Mark也有了反应，不可抑制。可Mark根本不在乎。  
从始至终，在女孩儿看不见的地方，他一直紧握双拳，用力闭眼。而同时，又因太过用力，Mark的睫毛在轻微地颤抖着，就像是羽翼。  
一墙之隔，Wardo沉闷又压抑的喘息，如同波动的潮水，一点儿一点儿，漫延过来，回荡在Mark头顶上方。它粘腻、甜蜜，是罪恶的果实，黑暗地狱，也是Mark无法触及的天堂。  
伴随这些声音，Alice的动作快起来，带着温度，灼热急切。而随后，另一边，不经意的，Wardo泻出一丝呻吟。  
这丝呻吟打在Mark的耳畔，也打在了他的心上。Mark将手从衣兜中仓皇取出，狠狠按去了门板，力劲之大，仿佛要刻下印记一般。  
他扬起下巴，短暂停顿一瞬，抿住嘴唇，接着，在Alice的口中射了出来。

完事之后，Mark转身便从隔间中脱身，低头匆匆，顾不得形容有多么仓促，不似刚享受了一场性爱，而像煎熬。  
Alice在Mark身后，一扇门内，整理衣服，她以为对方只是青涩。可她不知道，Mark不青涩了，他是痛。  
痛到不能示人，但又遮掩不住，所以只可逃，赶紧逃。却又逃不开，逃不远，只逃去了门的背后，逃了又得回头。  
Mark能阻止Wardo吗？当然，哈佛时的Mark，当然能。那时他无所顾忌，Mark可以扭头，立刻离开，而Wardo会有一点儿不高兴，一点儿疑惑，但他会追上来，会迁就Mark。  
但现在Mark却做不了，因为他不知道，自己有什么立场。这个世界，这时，Wardo喜爱Christy，Mark只是朋友。

“……嘿，Mark！”一旁，门被打开，Wardo出来了，眼神熠熠，止不住微笑。  
Mark听见对方的音调，肩膀颤了一下，他低下头，点头，不去看Wardo。  
“怎么样？”但是，Wardo又怎么可能放过他呢，“看起来Alice很喜欢你，怎么，你难道不考虑一下吗？”  
我也很喜欢你，Mark想，比Alice喜欢我多得更多，所以，你现在又有可能考虑一下我吗？他想，无助地笑了笑。“不，”Mark抬起头说，“不了，大概不了。”  
“……哦，”不知为何，Wardo的表情看上去有些可惜，“他仰头靠住门板，半闭眼，显得兴奋，还略略疲倦，“没关系，”他说，侧头望向Mark，“找到喜欢的人，总要费些时间的。”  
“是，或许要费很久。”Mark低语回应。久到你发现，彻底地，失去他。  
“不过我还是很开心，”Wardo撞了撞Mark的肩膀，像个恶作剧成功的小孩儿，“我们一起做了这个，”他顿了顿，“是我们一起做的这个。”  
Wardo说完，闭上眼，他的头垂下，向后，眉心舒展开了，仿佛沉入梦中。  
Mark望住他，抿住唇，唇角因此而弯，变成一个近似的笑容。  
可两扇门后，间断的，窸窣声传出来，如同幽灵，不停地提醒Mark，别忘记，我们全在这里。

Mark尝试忽略它们，他贪婪地看向身边，若目光能有形状，那它此刻必然是手，自上而下，正抚摸Wardo的脸庞。  
这一刻Wardo全然属于Mark，酒吧内，喧嚣声不见了，Mark听不到，他沉浸在这片时光中。灯光下，Wardo美极了，阴影亲吻他的眉骨，无比深邃。  
可是，下一秒，在他们背后，门锁却突兀地响了，虽然只是一声，轻得不行，但已足够打破所有幻象。  
这点声响后，Mark颤抖了一下，他骤然挺起背脊，同时，一边，Wardo睁开眼，有那么一个刹那，Mark瞧见，对方的眼神有点儿迷惑、恍惚。  
“Alice和我就出来了，”Christy稍显沙哑的声音飘开，拂弄在每一个人心尖儿：“男孩儿们，可以让开了。”  
“……Christy。”Wardo叹息一声，喃喃，低得谁也听不见，他低头，看向Mark，颜色迷蒙，难以捉摸。  
Mark敏锐发觉，回以对方目光，可其中的内容又艰涩，又难懂。Wardo皱起眉，他看不明白，但他几乎从未不懂Mark。  
“让开吧，她们要出来了，”见身边的人久久不动，Mark伸出手，扯了下Wardo的衣袖，Mark的指尖擦过对方的手腕，温度也攀缘而上。

Christy和Alice走出来，相视一笑，Wardo之后，替两个女孩儿各买了一杯酒。她们顺从地接受了。  
酒吧之中，音乐太嘈杂，Wardo又太温柔，Mark看着，终于在某个时刻，彻底待不下去了。他胡乱起身，对其他人说，自己要回Kirkland去。Mark不敢再坐下去，他怕自己再坐，就要控制不住，干出不可预计的事情，所以他得走开了。往日里，Mark一向以自己的自控为傲，可他明白，这些东西摆在Wardo面前，全部危如累卵。  
说完，他便一刻也不再等，翻身滑下了吧台座位，手收往衣兜中，就步履飞速地向门外走去。Mark没听见，Wardo在之后喊自己的名字，替自己安抚女孩儿，然后抓起外套，披挂上，跑出来。  
“Mark！”Wardo喊，推开门，玻璃门上，铃铛叮叮地响，“Mark！等等我！”  
可Mark没听见，他埋下头，拼命朝前，咬住牙齿。雪盖过了他的拖鞋，浸湿袜子，而人生头一回，如此明确，Mark感受到了寒冷，冷得浑身发抖，不愿思考。

“Mark！”最后，在一个走廊转角，Wardo终于截住了Mark，他喘着气，围巾上白雾冒了出来，一团一团，又逸散掉，“你为什么不等我一下！”  
“你为什么要追上来？”Mark回头，却并不理会对方的问题，“嗯？Wardo？你根本不必追来。”他替他回答。  
“你在抱怨我追晚了吗，Mark？”Wardo摇头，“你不可以把女孩儿就那样扔在酒吧，然后跑掉，一句话不解释，尤其是你在……在，和对方发生过‘关系’之后！”Wardo不可思议地说，手摊开，难以置信，“我在替你善后Mark！我，替你！所以抱歉，我跟你跟得晚了！”  
Wardo皱起眉，睁大了眼睛，可在他意料之外，Mark并不道歉。他站在走廊中，面色苍白、冷漠，嘴唇红到了惊心的程度，冰蓝的瞳孔犹如匕首。  
“我没有抱怨，你追得晚了，”过了许久之后，Mark一字一顿。他说得缓慢，仿佛说话需要耗费心力，剖开心血，“我是说，如果你开心，你该待在那儿，不必管我……我也，不会怎样。”  
说完话，Mark脱开力，头向上望，向廊外明朗的星空。随后，才又低下脖颈，转过目光，看着面前的Wardo。  
Wardo听见。愣住了，站在原地。不知是为什么，他感觉这一刻，Mark极度晦暗，像无论他付出多少光明也不能照亮。这种晦暗使人心惊，给人以错觉，仿佛是置身一片幽暗，长满青苔的井底。  
“你还好吗，Mark？”沉默许久，Wardo平稳了自己的情绪，问。  
或许因为此时天色太晚，夜色浓重，走廊上鲜少人经过，而星空上，月色稀薄。  
“我很好，”Mark吸了口气，一瞬间，仅是一个刹那，他便恢复了往日模样，脸色冷漠，毫无波澜，“我只是，只是有点……你知道，theFacebook的事儿，有些太多了，抱歉Wardo。”  
“哦，”Wardo张了张嘴，“没事儿，我可以了解，”他握了握自己的手。而空气之中，某种情绪被打断，也被Mark亲自抛弃，于是，谁都再不能找回。  
接着，Wardo轻轻点了点头，“走吧Mark，我陪你回Kirkland。”

当他们两个回到Kirkland时，周遭，树影浮动于地，横柯在石板上流淌，Mark一个人走在前面，背影细瘦伶仃。  
开开门之后，他让Wardo先进了屋子，然后转身关上门。Wardo从冰箱中取出啤酒，隔空扔给Mark一瓶。  
“给，”他说，一边又丢过去启瓶器，“你跑得太快了点儿，本来我在酒吧，正准备给我们俩再上一轮酒的。”  
“那儿太吵了，”Mark握住瓶子，上面冰凉的水珠儿冻住他的手，“霓虹灯太闪，我看着头疼。”  
“你总这样，今天是，AEPi也是，”Wardo靠在橱柜上，“不过。”他耸耸肩。  
Wardo仰起头，喝下啤酒，青绿色的瓶壁投下一丝光彩，“既然你提到网站，Mark，”Wardo偏过头，“在我看，是时候让Facebook商业化了。”  
“什么意思？”Mark坐在沙发中，靠着松软的坐垫，“你想怎么做？”  
“广告，”Wardo说，他抬起手，“现在网站已经可以让我们盈利了，theFacebook，它不可能只靠我的注资走下去，虽然我是公司的CFO，可迟早有一天，我也负担不起它了，那时怎么办呢？”  
Mark不吭一声，他低着头，用两根手指捏住瓶颈，“……可现在，我们还不知道它会变成什么，Wardo，你知道theFacebook会变成什么样吗？它这么酷，超凡脱俗，无比珍贵，我不会把这份珍贵拱手他人，或任其湮灭，而广告，广告就可能，消磨殆尽这份品质，它不酷。”  
“可迟早，终有一天，你会需要广告的。”Wardo说，“就算不是现在，是什么时候？你想要酷，酷没有尽头，但公司必须商业化，不生存，谈何无尽头？”他望住对方，眼神却飘远了，“迟早。”

Mark静静地，他把脚翘上桌子。Wardo说的话并不与以往相同，奇异的，它带着一丝凉意，像看尽了什么。  
“……又或许，”Mark抬头，“或许，你说得没错Wardo，”他将空瓶扔去一边，“为什么不可以商业化？商业化，广告，不一定就是一切的尽头。”  
“什么？”Wardo听见Mark说的，神情改变了，他的脸色从漫漠变成一种Mark描述不出的东西，仿佛是被人击打一拳，且正中胃部，疼痛并不剧烈，却难以纾解，并无处消褪，“你在，在说什么？Mark？”他向后退了一步。  
“我说，theFacebook不一定不可以商业化，”他垂下眼睛，“路有很多条可以走，不走过，不能定言。我并不百分之百认同旧的商业模式，可，这不代表，它就一定不可成功。”  
Mark讲完了，扬了扬嘴唇，再看Wardo。可此时，Wardo脸上已完全褪去表情，只剩一片空白。Mark有些疑惑，他不清楚自己哪一句话讲错了，为什么Wardo竟然是这样的反应。  
“你在说真的吗，Mark？”很长时间过去，对方开口道，“关于，那些。”  
“是的，当然。”Mark点头。其实，在诉讼案过之后，尤其是，2008年，当Sheryl成为了Facebook的COO，并且决定，以广告为Facebook的主要盈利方式，Mark回顾往日，他不后悔自己那时的决定，可是，他同样也不再认为，只有自己的道路才是唯一的真理。  
Mark不一定需要在当初同意Wardo的提议，但Mark绝对欠Wardo一场交流。

“Mark，”Wardo喊了他一声，声音之外，是难以捕捉的颤抖，“已经……太晚了，”他忽然说，“天太黑了，我要走了，我要，要回艾略特楼。”  
他拽起自己的外套。  
“Wardo！”Mark站起身，他眼睛瞥过，瞧见柜台之上温科沃斯兄弟的中止信，那封信就放在那儿，如此明显。  
Wardo难道没有看见它吗？Mark不信，可是如果看见了，他又为何不问？为什么就要这么离开？  
“你可以留下，”他说，“可以，可以像上次，我们睡一张床。”  
“不了Mark，别，”但Wardo全然不顾对方的挽留，他只是走向门，固执地拒绝，“我要走了，我不适合再待下去。”  
他打开门，走了出去，高而苍劲的背影晃动着，被灯火割裂。Mark跟着，可脚步终于被逼停下，他握住门边，内心跌开一个裂口，穿堂风经过，倒灌而入。  
Wardo的模样仿佛奔逃，而Mark则落在了他的身后，无论如何，不能追上。


End file.
